


From the Shadows

by army_of_angels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/army_of_angels/pseuds/army_of_angels
Summary: Sirius confronts Harry at the playground and explains his side of the story.
Kudos: 3





	From the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

He had not meant to frighten him. Already he had strayed off track. Find Peter. That was his goal. Well, and kill him, of course.

He had only wanted to catch a glimpse of his god-son, instead he had subconsciously moved forwards and out of the shrubs and into sight. To add on top of that, the bloody dementors were near; he could feel them in the air.

Back to Harry, though; he had seen him. It was time to go. He was swayed by the thought of the rumors circulating about himself, Sirius Black. Perhaps he should pause on his quest for vengeance. He really should make sure Harry knew the truth…

Convincing himself, Sirius started across the street before remembering he was still in animagus form. He transformed mid-step, earning a cry of shock from the teen in front of him.

"Hello Harry!"

"Who are you?" demanded the teen.

"Oh, good I guess this means you have not read a newspaper lately," said Sirius all the while advancing.

Harry seemed to feel threatened and repeated his question while pulling his wand from his back pocket.

"Sirius Black. Now would you mind if we went inside?"

"I have no idea who you are," stated Harry incredulously.

"Well we do not have to go into your home or anything. There is a pub just outside of this complex, we could talk there."

"How do I know you don't work for Voldemort?"

"How about this, I have no Death Mark," Sirius raised his wrist into the light, "and I'll say Voldemort's name instead of something ridiculous like 'My Lord' "

"Eh, good enough for me. What do you want to talk about?"

"How about we talk after I apparate us outside of the pub," and with that Sirius took Harry by the arm, and good to his word, brought them to the bar. It was sad looking with a dilapidated sign reading "The Dome".

The front was small and did not live up to its namesake but as they walked in they saw that there was in fact a fair number of customers. They grabbed a booth near the back, and Harry was relieved to find it was a Muggle establishment.

After waving off a bored waitress, Sirius began, "I'll start with when I was eleven years old. I was on the train for Hogwarts for the first time. I did not live near any other wizards my age so I knew nobody and sat in an empty compartment.

Right as the train was about to take off a boy barged into my compartment. He asked if he could stay, I consented, and we became friends. We met two other boys: Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." Sirius' eyes grew dark at the latter's name and his mind seemed to drift to another memory.

"Mr. Black?"

It was enough to pull him from his thoughts, continuing with, "Sirius, Harry, not Mr. Black. Like I said, we met Remus and Peter. We all became the best of friends. James and I were the closest; he was like a brother to me. Heck, we even lived together."

"Sorry, but when you say James…"

"Yes, James Potter, if that is what you were about to ask. I won't go into that now but James' parents became like my parents; his home became my home. I could go on forever about the four of us but that is not the point.

Fast forward past the Hogwarts years and to your birth, Voldemort was already a known threat. While we were at Hogwarts he was just a bit of a joke, at most just another insane criminal.

But a decade later he was creating fear and chaos - mass murdering. I do not know if you know this Harry, but your parents were two of the greatest Aurors in the Wizarding World.

Unfortunately this meant they were also greatly known – known well enough that it was common knowledge of your mother's lack of magic in her blood. Your parents were great friends with Dumbledore; James respected him tremendously.

Dumbledore had spies and they discovered Voldemort was planning on murdering James and Lily. He wanted to eliminate one of his largest threats and Voldemort could not pass up a chance to kill a muggle-born either.

Dumbledore suggested they go into hiding. At first James and Lily resisted but the final straw was when James' parents – my parents – were killed. They might have kept fighting but they had to keep you safe.

James wanted me to be their Secret Keeper and Dumbledore was about to start the process before I stopped him. I said that I would be an obvious choice for their confidant as I was one of your parents' best friends and your godfather."

Harry started but Sirius held up a hand to stop him.

"I will explain everything, just hang on please. I suggested that they use Peter: he was the least likely pick out of Remus, Peter, and I, and yet he could still definitely be trusted.

Lily was not really sure but I did not want to risk the chance of me giving away their hide-out. Your father gave-in and helped me reassure Lily and now I blame myself for the events that followed. Turns out little ol'Peter was a traitor.

Voldemort had no trouble finding out where you were living. He planned his attack and a few days later he struck.

All the protection charms fell away and there was a report of two murders. Dumbledore told me straight away and I flew over to the address he had given me. I saw them that night."

Sirius' voice that had only seconds ago been spitting Peter and Voldemort's names was now distant, matching his haunted eyes as he re-lived the grief-stricken night.

Choking up he continued, "When I first entered it was so quiet. I walked into the next room, and there – there was James. It was horrible. James face was contorted in pain and his eyes were filled with anguish. I kneeled down and shut them and just stayed there by the side of my brother.

Finally, I got up, thinking I'd be able to honor him at the funeral, and moved on to search for you and Lily. I found her first.

After searching the first floor I went upstairs and finally up to your room. She was there as I trampled the rubble of the door and it's surrounding wall. Her face mirrored her husband's with the exception that her eyes were already closed.

Dumbledore stepped out of the bathroom holding you. You had stopped crying with only the occasional whimper, contrasting the tears streaming down my face. He was unnervingly calm – sad, but calm.

Looking at you then I realized that I had a hand in orphaning the son of my two best friends. We had tried to play up the fact that I was the Potter's Secret Keeper to direct even less suspicion from Peter and I had started to somewhat believe it myself.

But with a jolt of anger I remembered who the real Secret Keeper was. I ensured you were safe with Dumbledore until I could return. I went searching for Peter and I found him.

We were in a street full of Muggles when I pulled my wand, but I didn't care. He was their friend; they trusted him. But he betrayed James and Lily.

I was mad with grief and I always had had anger issues so it did not surprise anyone when my curse was so strong that it literally blew Peter into smithereens. As I said, I was mad; your parents were the closest thing I had to family other then James' parents and our other friend, Remus. For the moment, I was laughing like a madman.

Spectators watched in horror at this insane man who had blown up a full street. I never meant to kill the Muggles and I do feel extremely bad about that. They were caught up in the explosion and it multiplied my crime.

The Wizarding World hated me. My plan had worked so perfectly that everyone thought I was the Secret Keeper and Peter was just the pathetic, loyal friend. He played his part perfectly.

Unfortunately this meant they all believed me to be the traitor. The world had lost their two most beloved Aurors and they wanted someone to be punished. Even with Dumbledore on my side, I did not stand a chance.

Ha! That's when I learned my only true friends were Remus and your parents – the rest all turned there backs on me. All the evidence we had carefully planted for Voldemort came into the light and the public threw me into Azkaban.

That's why you never knew I was your godfather. You would have lived with me instead of your Aunt and Uncle if I hadn't gone to prison. I would offer you to come now, but I don't think that is wise.

You see, I was given the life sentence for "consorting with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named". I only escaped a few weeks ago. That's why I asked if you had seen a paper recently – everybody thinks a murderer is on the loose.

I wanted to tell you my story before you heard the lies. Unfortunately, like I said, even Dumbledore's word stands no chance against this."

Sirius solemn face looked towards Harry's stunned one. The teen seemed to be taking all the information in.

"I'd like to stay but I'm afraid I have a port key to catch – it'll bring me to someplace I know is safe. It was only by chance that I found you."

Coming out of his thoughts, Harry replied, "Oh! O-Of course."

They each stood and silently made there way to and out the bar entrance. Coming just outside under a streetlamp, they stopped.

"I meant what I said, Harry; that I want you to come live with me. I understand this is completely unreasonable to ask of you as you just met me and you must be settled and happy with your Aunt and Uncle. I would be glad to have you, though.

After all, I've already missed thirteen years of you – my godson's - life. Even if you don't want to live with me, we could meet up sometime and get to know each other. This is all, of course, if you want to."

Harry was silent as he thought over Sirius' proposal.

"Well, I'll give you time to decide. Hopefully the next time you see me won't be on an article in the Daily Prophet saying I was caught." Sirius smiled tiredly.

"How will I contact you, then?"

"Just give your answer to Professor Lupin – he'll know what to do."

"Erm, there is no Professor Lupin."

"Actually there will be, you will meet him next week. He is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

After saying a final goodbye, they parted ways.

A week and a half later…

Harry waited until after class, telling Ron and Hermione he'd catch up with them later. Walking up the staircase to the open office door and knocked on the door frame.

"Professor Lupin?"

"Harry! Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, actually, I was wondering if you could pass on a message to Sirius Black for me?"

Flustered, Lupin covered saying, "What makes you think I -"

"Sirius told me himself that I could tell you," interrupted Harry.

"You've spoken with him?"

"Yes, sir."

"And he told you…?"

"Everything."

"Right." Remus sat back on the edge of his desk in thought, almost forgetting Harry was standing there. The teen cleared his throat and Lupin returned his gaze to determined young man in front of him.

"I just wanted to tell him my answer is 'yes' - to all of it."


End file.
